The present invention relates to a lure employed for fishing.
Conventional lures have been generally formed by imitating fishes and other living things in their shape and color.
A lure disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 2-42131 has a shape similar to that of a fish, but its connecting part to which a fishing line is connected, its lip for applying an action to the lure or the like are provided outside the lure. Therefore, the lure fails to have actuality as a fish because of the existence of the connecting part and the lip.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 54-145688, discloses another lure which has an opening part provided at an end of a main body of lure, and holes provided at both sides thereof, the holes being communicating with the opening part. However, the lure is a smell generating type lure and not one adapted to float and move in water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,229,369, 2,878,611 and 4,102,075 also disclose conventional lures of the type in which the passage of water is provided in a body. However, these conventional lures also fails to have reality as of a fish or living bit.
As mentioned above, even if the conventional lure is manufactured by imitating fishes or other living things, they have no actuality or reality of the fishes, because various members to generate action of a lure are protruded outside the main body of lure. Further, in the conventional lure having the water passage, there is no particular attention to provide the lure with reality in respect of a discharge port, which is an end of the passage.